vanhelsingmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dracula
Count Vladislaus Dracula is the oldest and most powerful vampire ever known, having gained his powers and immortality by making a deal with the Devil. His living self was murdered by Van Helsing in 1462 and his undead self was again killed by Van Helsing. Personality Dracula is shown as a very cunning and manipulative man, only interested in his personal goals. He has shown almost no emotion. He only cares about himself, his brides and his children. He hasn't shown very much of attachment to his brides, as for one died, he just replied that he would just have to find another one, but in the end he has shown that they are very important to him, as he said that everybody hates and fears him, yet his brides do not. The fact Dracula thinks he feels nothing causes him to hate even himself. He has a deep desire to kill Anna Valerious, who is the last of the Valerious line. However, this is contradicted when he is seen trying to seduce her into becoming his bride; it is unclear if he does this because of her beauty or just to kill the entire Valerious' family. He also enjoys toying with Van Helsing, who murdered him centuries ago. His primary goal is to bring his children to life. In the movie 1 year ago Dracula recommended to Dr. Frankenstein to make a creature that could show that God wasn't the only one who could make life, in an attempt to bring his children to life. After the creature was created, Dr. Frankenstein refused to give it away for such a malevolent use against God's will. Dracula murdered the Dr., but the creature woke up and threw a giant machine towards Dracula, who was sent backwards against the fire of the smokestack. While the creature escaped with Dr.'s dead body, Dracula came out of the fire, barely bleeding and with some burns that healed almost instantly. After the creature escaped, Dracula began looking for a new way of bringing his children to life. Present He was awoken from his icy sleep when his bride Marishca died. He also felt the presence of Van Helsing, like someone familiar to him but he couldn't understand why. He planned to awaken his children again, but his brides told him not to, as another loss would be too much pain to hold. He screamed to them in a vampiric way, making his brides frightened, but he remarked that everybody feared him, but his brides did not. Before leaving with his brides, he ordered Igor (a former assistant of Dr. Frankenstein's) and the goblins to move to Frankenstein's lab, where they will try to bring the children back to life. After Velkan Valerious (Anna's brother who had been bitten by a werewolf) went to Frankenstein's lab, Dracula told him about Velkan's father (who had disappeared a year ago). Velkan's father was used as a power source to bring Dracula's children to life. Though Velkan tried to fight Dracula in a sudden burst of rage, Dracula hold him off with nothing but his finger, and put him in the machine to use him as power source. Moments after his children came to life, Van Helsing (who followed the werewolf with Anna) started shooting the children, so Dracula attacked him. Though Dracula couldn't find Van Helsing he was still able to hear his heart beat. After some minutes, Dracula gave up looking for him, only to be suddenly stabbed in the heart with a silver stake. Though Van Helsing thought he had killed him, Dracula took out the stake. He asked Van Helsing how long has it been, something to which Van Helsing couldn't understand. Dracula knew he had lost his memories, and so he asked if he had nightmares of ancient battles. In a final attempt, Van Helsing used a crucifix, that only melted in Dracula's hand. Dracula replied that they would talk in another moment. After Van Helsing escaped with Anna while they were been chased by the werewolf Velkan, the children died and Dracula ordered the werewolf to kill them both. After the werewolf found the location of Frankenstein's monster, Dracula ordered him and his brides to retrieve it and bring it to the castle, so they could finally gave eternal life to his children. Though one of his brides and the werewolf died (though biting Van Helsing) the remaining bride kidnapped Anna in an exchange between Anna and the monster. Though Van Helsing hid the monster in a graveyard, Dracula seemed to have awoken the dead ones that released the monster. During a masquerade ball in Dracula's summer palace, he tried to bite Anna and turn her into his new bride, but Van Helsing and Carl were able to save her, though Dracula only cared for having the monster. Abilities Dracula is the most powerful of the vampires. He has the abilities of vampire being pure. *'Eternal Life' - Dracula made a deal with the Devil to live forever. However, he needs to feed on human blood to sustain that life. *'Healing Factor' - He heals from any wound of any severity and is immune to disease. *'Vampiric Weakness Immunity' - Unlike regular vampires, Dracula barely pains when attacked by silver, stakes, or holy water, as he cannot be killed by regular methods. *'Vampire Demon Form' - He has the ability to turn into a large bat creature unlike most regular vampires. In this form he can fly, move at alarming speeds and is strong enough to fight a werewolf. *'Superhuman Strength' - His strength is so great he could stop Velkan Valerious in his tracks with one finger and threw a large equipment that was thrown at him by Frankenstein's Monster. *'Gravity Defiance '- He has the ability to walk on the walls and upside down in the ceiling. *'Flight' - In his demon form, Dracula can fly with his 15-feet long chiropteran wings. His top speed is unknown. *'Elemental Manipulation' - Dracula can manifest and influence the elements. *'Jaw Strength' - Is powerful enough to kill humans. *'Superhuman Stamina' - He has no sign of being undead to be exhausted from anything of fighting or chasing. *'Vampire Infection' - He can turn humans into vampire slaves. *'Werewolves Control' - He has the unusual ability to force some werewolves under his control. But on a more powerful werewolf like Van Helsing he has no control at all. *'Senses' - His senses are higher then humans as he possibly has night vision. Weakness *'Werewolf Venom' - Only venom from a werewolf bite can kill him. Category:Characters